


oh my god (i want you to say my name)

by hongpikachu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, bottom!wonwoo, hormones everywhere, meanie, never a good idea to leave mingyu hanging, top!gyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/hongpikachu
Summary: It's never a good idea to leave Kim Mingyu hanging, Wonwoo has learned it the hard way.





	oh my god (i want you to say my name)

_Beep Beep_  
  
  
An incessant ringing woke Wonwoo up at three in the morning. He just came home from a wild party from the house next door, which caused a pounding headache to be present once his senses came back to reality. He grabbed his phone and glanced at the number, which was surprisingly unregistered.  
  
__  
Fuck off! He thought as he reached for his phone and silenced it before heading back to sleep, however events weren’t how he imagined it would be. His phone started to ring again. This time he answered it, but not too happily. “You better be the authorities or some medics or something that bears important news. If not, goodbye and go to sleep.” He spoke with a huskier tone than usual, his throat still dry from sleep and from the drinks he had for the past five hours, in which none were water.  
  
  
“Jeon Wonwoo…” the voice was also low and full of threat, sending a rush of emotions on Wonwoo’s system. But instead of fear, it was heat spreading its way on his fingertips, his cheeks, and on his groin. And at this moment he was hoping it was the alcohol that did the talking. “… that is not how you talk to someone you owe debt from.” Now the tone of the voice shifted, this time the last sentence spoken with a hint of amusement in there somewhere. If this was a fully-awake and alert Wonwoo, he would have tolerated the prank call, but he was a sleepy Jeon Wonwoo who would rather spend his time sleeping than messing around.  
  
  
“Who are you and how did you get my number?” He made sure that the person on the other line realizes that he means business, which did not seem to work for the stranger only gave off a small laugh. “Remember the party you were at last night? Well, I was the guy you were about to give a blowjob to but you were too wasted to keep yourself awake. Until you remember my name, I wouldn’t end this call and I would continue pestering you until you remember.” At this point, Wonwoo forgot all ounce of drowse within his system and bolted upright, back rested on the headboard. He remembered the party being crazy but not the part about planning to give someone a blowjob.

  
“I know you’re still there, Wonwoo. Do you want a little… ‘clue’ on what the answer might be?” Wonwoo did not like where this is going, but he feels like he had no choice or else he wouldn’t be able to sleep peacefully for the next couple of days, and so he agreed. The person on the other line spoke again, his tone still full of amusement, but much less scarier than the first few seconds of their conversation. “Very well then, I’ll play nice and help you out.” Wonwoo held his breath as the stranger took a deep one before starting the narrative.

  
\--  
  
  
“We met on the balcony, I guess it was about two hours after you and your friends have arrived. Were you perhaps drunk by then? Anyway, we exchanged names, numbers, and you started muttering out a couple of your sexual fantasies before we ended up on the bed. I couldn’t blame how hot you were at that time, though. Bold… Fearless… You should get drunk more often.” The pounding on Wonwoo’s head started to grow more and more violent by the second as he tries to recall whatever happened on the party. The faces were hazy, and he can only remember the ones that he’s friends with for a long time, Soonyoung and Seokmin. However he did recall the two guys introducing him to a common friend. Someone tall and wore a red cardigan, but that was all he can remember. The rest were a blur and he can only take out the frustration on his messed-up hair and groan.  
  
  
The stranger laughed again, and this time Wonwoo wasn’t sure if this was mockery or amusement, or both. “I think you need another clue. How about I tell you in full detail what we were about to do. I think you’d like that.” He didn’t need a response to continue. “When the rest were off to the living room to get wasted, you dragged me to one of the empty rooms and pushed me down the bed. You said something like claiming me as yours tonight and started to strip me off my clothes as you did yours. The way you looked and how you handled me that night was so hot, Wonwoo. I’d do anything to see you in that state again.” There was faint sound on the background of a zipper running through its teeth, and soon the two off them fell silent, until a low groan can be heard on the line along with a rustling sound. “Oh god, Jeon Wonwoo…” the voice cooed out, the tone this time lower and he sounded more strained. “You were then on top of me, leaving kisses on my neck and my chest, and you weren’t so nice to leave a mark on such an obvious spot. If you could remember my name, I’d let you see it and maybe I’ll return the favor. Things went on too fast and your cock was already in my mouth. Ah, the way you moaned and begged for me could beat any type of porn I have jacked off to.”  
  
  
Wonwoo couldn’t take this anymore. A stranger called him at dawn, now doing what seemed like phone sex without his consent, and now his pants have suddenly become tighter. Ever so quietly, he reached for the hem of his basketball shorts and slipped them down, not giving the stranger the satisfaction he wants of Wonwoo playing by his rules. _Ah, this is embarrassing,_ indeed it would be to get a hard-on over some hot-sounding stranger’s voice on the phone claiming that you almost had sex with him. But nevertheless, he needed release, and so he pulled his boxers down to his knees and positioned himself again, moving as quiet as he can, then he starts to pump on his shaft. Stroke after stroke to the stranger’s words, who now spoke in between low moans. “You liked it when you saw me choke on your cock, I could tell.” The stranger kept on as Wonwoo silently started to jack off, eyes closed and lips pursed, trying to hold back all the noises that could give him away.

  
“But you know what’s better, my dear Woonie? It’s when I would be the one to have you helpless, when you’ll be begging for me to have your release. I’ll choke you with my cock, pull your hair, treat you rough. Yeah, I still remember that certain fantasy of yours that you shared to me. Tsk, what a naughty slut you are. But soon, you will be my slut. I can give you all that and more, Jeon Wonwoo. Just remember my name, and you will be my property. I’ll tie you up nice and good, spank that damn fine ass of yours, and give you the best fuck you’ll ever have. Yeah, you like that?” At this point, Wonwoo didn’t care. He was now throwing his head back as he jerks himself, his hand increasing its pace with each second and each word. The thought of his deep and dark fantasies coming to life was an offer he couldn’t afford to miss.

  
“M- Mm-“ He wasn’t sure if that was an incoherent moan or him trying to form a word, but he can feel the smirk on the stranger’s face as he hears a sharp exhale and a moan from the other line. “Almost there, my precious kitten. Say my name.” It was all happening too fast, his imagination grew wilder by the moment, and the voice on the phone is not helping one bit to calm his raging hormones. After a few quick strokes, he felt his release crash over him, strings of sticky white liquid landing on his stomach and abdomen, staining his shirt, some dripping on his knuckles and spreading on his shaft. It came along with a loud moan of a name he wasn’t sure how he thought of.  
  
  
“Mingyu.”  
  
  
The strokes of the person on the other line, Mingyu, were starting to quicken, along with his breath. Instead of the earlier strings of lewd sentences, what came out were moans and groans, soon enough a loud moan of Wonwoo’s name. Both of them caught their breaths, staring blankly with a goofy smile on their faces. Of course, it was Kim Mingyu, Seokmin’s childhood friend. The phone call wasn’t ended  
and he forgot about it until Mingyu started to speak once more. “Good boy. Meet me later, nine AM, I’ll text you the address. Don’t be late, my kitten.” When he hung up, Wonwoo laid on his back while panting, not bothering to slip on his boxers or basketball shorts. The tiredness from his orgasm finally seeping through his senses as he closes his eyes, and he decides to get as much sleep as he can.  
  
__  
Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8042836/chapters/18421255)
> 
> cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1082526/oh-my-god--mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo)


End file.
